Spellbound
by Candid Dame
Summary: Cut off from the past and now under the custody of the Hogwart's headmaster, Kagome's life has crumbled around her. Now there is another evil after her and her power. Battling with her demonic blood and instincts, she can't help but feel drawn to the Boy Who Lived, Harry. Together, they may save each other or destroy one another.


Alright this was originally written forever ago for FairyTails13's challenge. Kagome was originally written as a man. But I decided to go in a different direction, so some tweaks were made and this is what happened. Woo! If there are any die-hard Harry Potter fans out there and they see a mistake then go ahead and tell me. If it's not totally essential to _my _version of the story then I will go back and see what i can do about it but if i changed something in order for the story to work better then i will probably just leave it alone but i'm sure i will get a heck of a lot of things wrong since for 1 there are a million characters in the Harry Potter books and 2 i have no intention of going back to the books every time in order to get _everything _straight. cause then nothing would ever get written. J.K. Rowling wrote a friggin amazing series! So i will try to keep everything characterwise somewhat correct. I welcome any feedback, input, suggestions, etc you guys have and would love to get a review. Also, don't expect future chapters to be this long. IDK how this ended up so long but there ya go. I'll try though. Alright hope everyone enjoys the story! :)

-:Consequences:-Chapter 1:-

* * *

><p>The room was dark accompanied by a deafening silence. The moon that shown through the barred window didn't even make a dent in the vast darkness that hung over the far wall where a young woman lay chained.<p>

Dark raven hair curled along the grimy, sludge covered floor. The girl hung motionless except far the slow rise and fall of her bloody chest. Slowly, her face turned to the cell door where a faint light seemed to be, quiet shuffling following close behind.

"It's time for your trial, beast." The wooden door creaked open to reveal a tall, dark skinned man with large hands. With a muttered whisper of _alohomora_ the girl fell away from the wall and landed in a disheveled heap. Snatching the chains, the giant hauled the dark haired girl from the ground, over his shoulder, and headed out the door and back down the hallway.

"You know, I've been looking forward to this. A lot of people have." He said with a chuckle. "You remember that witch you nearly cut in half?" The giant asked, casting a disgusted look at the girl he was carrying. "I sure hope so, cause that was my cousin."

At the last remark, dark blue, nearly black eyes raised to stare lifelessly at the great lumbering man who carried her. He turned to her and their eyes collided. She could feel the dark malice dripping from him. His eyes bore into her for a long moment, the intensity of his emotions swirling in an angry red mass that was only visible to her. He dug his thick fingers into her pale legs before turning his gaze forward once again, opening a pair of double doors with his unoccupied hand.

"This is your stop, beast." He said as a farewell before tossing the battered girl into a cage which was set at the center of the enormous room they had entered. The barred doors shut immediately behind her, leaving no chance for escape. Slowly, dark eyes raised to inspect the new surroundings. There were rows upon rows of stands and hundreds of people stood shuffling and crowding around to find a seat. Directly in front of the cage was an isolated section with six rows stacked like a pyramid, each seat occupied by a stern faced wizard.

A man with bright ruby red wizards' robes strode to the center of the room, past the cage, to stand at the base. With a loud booming voice, silence fell over the crowd; every ounce of attention focused on the man.

"We are gathered here to decide what punishment should be bestowed upon the demon, Higurashi, Kagome."

An excited roar passed through the crowd and heated shouts filled the air.

"Burn the demon"

"Kill that monster"

"It killed my son"

From her position, huddled pathetically from within the barred cage, she bore it all. Kagome ground her face into the unforgiving concrete floor, praying for a reprieve she knew she wouldn't receive nor did she deserve. They were right. She'd murdered those people; been blinded by the blood rage that had consumed her weak mind. She feebly raised her head and met the eyes of one of the councilmen.

"Enough." A quiet passed once again. Everyone turned to look at the old man who was seated above all others in the council.. His dark, raven black hair, speckled with gray, shined in the intense light.

"We shall maintain order." With that statement, everyone fell silent but not for long. Kagome couldn't stop herself. She could feel the words building in her chest, heat burning behind her eyes as they passed her split and bleeding lips barely louder than a frail breeze. Cold brown eyes zoomed in on the cage that sat at the center of the room; the source of the interruption.

"What did you say, demon?" The old man spat out venomously. Dark blue eyes shinned briefly, raising to meet the steely pair that glared down at her. Slowly, she gathered what little strength she had left, her voice trickling out to fill the emptiness.

"Just Kagome. My name is no longer Higurashi." She squeezed her eyes shut, suppressing the tears that wanted to burn down her face. She had disgraced her family. Just thinking of her mother's heartbroken face tore at her heart. They deserved someone better than her. She didn't deserve to be a Higurashi; to claim any ties to such beautiful, caring people. Releasing a heavy breath, she forced her eyes to the old man once again. The room seemed to be turned to stone, heavy with anticipation. Everyone eagerly waiting for the old councilman's reaction. She was surprised when his eyes softened just the tiniest bit in understanding.

"Very well. Let us continue."

The wizard at the center of the room nervously cleared his throat and looked around at the stunned crowd before speaking.

"Alright, the demon, Kagome, has been charged with the murder of seven muggles and one wizard." Without pause, the members of the council made their opinions known.

"We should send the beast to Azkaban. Let it face the Dementors' Kiss." A fat wizard who sat in the first row of the council suggested.

"No, that wont do. Who's to say that this demon even has a soul?" A second wizard said, turning to the plump man who had spoken before him. "Demons were thought to have been extinct since the Meji era. What do we really know about them?"

A murmur of agreement passed between the council members. Suddenly, a voice, aged but firm, rose up from the stands.

"If I may make a suggestion, Ikuto?" An old man inquired, standing so that the council would be able to identify him from within the crowd.

"Ah, Dumbledore. I thought you would not be attending." The graying councilman greeted warmly. "What is it you wish to propose?"

"At Hogwarts, my groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid knows a great many things about beasts of all kinds. I am sure that he would know a thing or two of demons. I could take the girl back with me to England and find a suitable punishment." Dumbledore suggested, eyes twinkling the whole time.

"The old fool doesn't even know what he is asking! This isn't some student who has stayed out after curfew. This beast killed seven muggles and, not only that but, a wizard too! Now, you want to bring it to a school with untrained witches and wizards? How do you intend to keep this demon under control?" The plump wizard spouted throwing an incredulous look to the headmaster.

"Silence, Takashii." Ikuto spoke calmly. Takashii bristled, his face burning red, but remained silent. Dumbledore gave a slight appreciative nod toward Ikuto and glanced down at the girl who had yet to move from the position she had taken earlier. Her head hung low, dark tendrils of hair blocking any view of her face while a tiny pool of blood gathered at her legs where small lacerations were visible. Finally making up his mind, Dumbledore spoke.

"I have been working on a trinket that should do the trick. I was originally designing it to contain a dragon's power but it shouldn't be too hard to modify it for demonic power." With that said, Dumbledore began patting down his pockets in search of his invention. "Ah, here it is." He said with a smile, pulling out what looked to be a collar with orange and red gems. With a tap of his wand, the gems slowly changed from orange and red to purple and white, swirling around hypnotically until they finally settled once again.

"Perhaps another tweak of two once it's on but this should do it." Dumbledore said with a pleased grin.

A long contemplative silence ensued until Ikuto finally spoke.

"Those of the Wizard's Counsel who would object to this proposition state your plea or remain silent." Ikuto's dark brown eyes scanned the other five members who were seated below him. Some looked dissatisfied while others indifferent but all remained silent. "So be it." Ikuto turned his attention toward Dumbledore who remained standing, gaze fixed down at the cage below and the silent girl within it's confines. "The demon, Kagome, will be released into your custody, Dumbledore. I hope you know what you are doing. This trial is concluded."

Dumbledore remained still while the crowd around him began flocking toward the exits, the vast majority murmuring their displeasure and anxious to leave. When most everyone had left, the same tall, dark skinned man who had carried Kagome in, swept into the room from an entrance on the ground floor and stalked toward the cage.

He threw the barred door aside and reached into the cage, grabbing the young girl by the shoulder and digging his fingers in deep. The girl gave a barely discernible wince but otherwise made no sign of pain as the man dragged her from the room. Dumbledore frowned upon seeing this. The giant was obviously angry at the results of the trial. He had most likely been hoping for something more along the lines of the Dementors' Kiss as punishment like Takashii had first suggested. Turning his attention away from the scene, Dumbledore focused on Ikuto who had come to stand beside him, silvery gray robes swishing with his movement.

"You're starting to develop quite the reputation, Dumbledore." Ikuto stated casually while taking a seat and inspecting the empty room. "Aside from this, I hear you are attempting to bring back the Triwizard Tournament. You're playing a risky game."

Dumbledore gave a warm chuckle and took a seat beside the other man.

"Ah, but you do not see the possibilities beyond. The Tournament could serve as an excellent opportunity to reach out and form bonds with the other schools."

Ikuto gave a small chuckle of his own but it quickly passed and was replaced by a serious expression.

"However, concerning the matter at hand; I _do _hope you are fully aware of what you are doing. The wizard that that demon killed was Haruka, Mizuki." Ikuto gave a small pause at the questioning look he received from Dumbledore. With a weary sigh he continued. "Mizuki was considered to be one of our most skilled Aurors; The best in his class."

Dumbledore closed his eyes, laced his fingers together and allowed himself a moment to think of his next words.

"There is more to this girl than the past weeks' events has revealed. I don't believe that she is a monster as the namesake, demon, may imply. Did you see her face?" He said, gesturing towards the empty cage below with a pale bony hand. "She was nearly lifeless with remorse."

Ikuto gave a soft hum of agreement.

"I suppose so but do not let your guard down around her. Despite how she may look, she is unbelievably powerful."

"No worries, old friend," Dumbledore said, standing and patting down his robes, "I'm always careful but I best be off to collect my new charge."

At this, Ikuto stood as well, and with a quick wave goodbye, disappeared down a nearby corridor.

Descending the stairs, Dumbledore quickly made his way to the abysmal entrance the giant had passed through moments before. With a soft mutter of _lumos_ the light that erupted at the tip of his wand illuminated the passageway. The long corridor extended at a slope into the darkness. Ice-cold water dripped from gaps in the rocks above, collecting to make small puddles at his feet. The water gave the corridor a stuffy feel and the slight tangy smell of blood hung heavily in the air.

Dumbledore continued down the passage at a brisk pace, the slight swishing of his robes echoing off the walls and back to him. Curiously Dumbledore raised his wand higher as a second echo made it's way to his ears. Gradually, the same man that had come and retrieved Kagome made his way into the shimmering light of his wand.

The man sent him a scathing glare as he passed, dark black eyes narrowing and fat face scrunching, but he didn't dare to stop. Dumbledore paused for a moment and watched the younger man retreat toward the exit, his dark green cloak fluttering back and forth as he lumbered into the darkness. Releasing a sigh, Dumbledore turned and continued down the passage where he could vaguely make out the beginnings of the many cells. Traditional Japanese wards clung to the brittle cell bars. Leaning closer to inspect one of the many pieces of paper, Dumbledore could barely see the faint glow the ward gave off. Subconsciously, he patted down his beard as a thin tendril of power reached out toward him. With a quiet hum of interest he straightened his back and continued down the passageway, the glowing wards gradually becoming brighter the further he went.

Finally coming to the end of the long passage, Dumbledore game to the final cell. Peering through the bars he could make out the crumpled figure in the darkness. The girl lay slumped on the floor, arms drawn back behind her by shackles attached to the wall. Cautiously he reached out thin aged fingers toward the wards that lined the cell bars, which separated the cell room from the hall. Somehow he felt reluctant to touch the foreign magic although he knew it would have no effect on _him_. Slowly, a pulse emanated from beneath his resting hand before a shimmering green light enveloped the wards and disappeared; the bars disappearing along with them.

Stepping over the threshold, Dumbledore cautiously made his way to the girl at the wall who had yet to move from her awkward position on the floor. Gently grasping the girl's chin, he lifted her face to get a clearer view. Bringing his wand up, the light washed over a cut and bruised face. Blood sunk from a wound hidden beneath thick mud-drenched hair and washed into pale blue-gray eyes.

He sunk a gentle hand into her thick bangs and pressed his palm against her forehead in a comforting gesture and watched with satisfaction as exhausted silvery eyes fell closed.

"It's time we go, little one."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I've got the next one underway and if you're interested I'm working on a MirokuKagome story too. There aren't nearly enough! I love Miroku! So let me know what you think, where you think this is going, where you'd like it to go, whatever. I'd love to hear what you have to say. Until next time people!


End file.
